Hands Up for Love
by KyoLover666
Summary: Arranged marriages, police work, and school what more could 16 year old Kiki Takani ask for!
1. Chapter 1

Ok well your name is Kiki Takani you are 16 years old and has sparkly red hair and amber gold eyes and your 5'7. You work as a police officer all thanks to your father that is the chief officer of the Tokyo police department. You are an elemental/ neko demon but don't know it yet. And you go to Takanaki high school. You have one younger brother and your mom passed away a year ago at the age of forty from a car accident ok lets begin!

"Freeze you bastard!" you yell as you try to run after a man with short blonde hair with blue eyes, is tall, about 6 feet at the most wearing a skater boy tee and baggy cargo pants giving you an advantage if he trips on his own pants. The man keeps running and tries to climb up a fence leading to what you think is his home. You finally catch up to him long enough to shot him in the leg twice and he falls to the ground grasping his leg in pain. You jump on one of the garbage cans set neatly against the fence and jump to the other side of it to where the wounded man is. "Put your hands behind you head!" you yell and the man does it while saying colorful words to you. "Get up your under arrest!" you say and bring the man to his feet and cuff him. You smile arrogantly and force him to follow you as you walk back to the out of breath policemen. "Got em boys!" you say in victory. " You win again! This isn't fair!" one of them yells and starts throwing a temper tantrum. You giggle and say life isn't fair and put the man that you have in the squad car and close the door.

"This isn't fair you're never out of breath! you always outrun us!" another police man says as he leans against the squad car for support.

" That's cause im young and you guys are too old." you say and laugh. the one that was throwing a temper tantrum has short, light brown hair with a set of brown eyes to match named Tony and the one leaning against the car has shaggy orange hair and wild yellow contacts named Leon. They are both the same age of 30 and are very sweet to you even though you're the chief officer's daughter they didn't even know that when you started working for the police at age 15 but now they know alot about you. And plus they both are your fellow workers that are assigned to be with you on duty. After a little laughter between you three you head back to the station and turn the man in. after that you three go out to a restaurant to celebrate. You and Tony ordered a coke and Leon ordered a coffee just cause he said he needed it and you and Tony started cracking up.

"Hey Kiki didn't your dad tell you about you having an arranged marriage or something?" Leon asks.

"Oh that! I think he's still willing to do that for quote on quote "PEACE" which I think is a bunch of bull." You say and take a sip of your coke.

"Well if its peace between the nations I can understand that, but just peace between families that's totally insane." Tony says smiling at you. You smile back and start getting out your book bag for school.

"Well I'll catch you boys after school see yas!" you say and run out the restaurant to where school is. When you reach there you go to your locker immediately and start getting out the stuff you need for your first class. Ok im totally sorry for this but I have to go chapter two will be out as soon as I can get it done ok! Review and tell me what you think and please no flamers I despise them to the pit of my heart and they are total pains. Thanks and good bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I kind left you off where you were going to your first class ok so here we go!

" Omg! Im going to be obber late for my first class!" you say checking your watch on your wrist. You make the corner to your first class and ram into someone and fall on your ass. " Ow…..What I wouldn't give for a pain reliever right about now…." You say and a hand comes up by your face attached to a man with long red hair wearing a school uniform, and has a set of emerald green eyes that seem to just pull you in and not to mention he has the cutest smile you've ever seen.

" I'm sorry I must have not seen you cut the corner Miss.?" The man asks.

' Wow what a cute voice too. Does he not know the fact that he looks like one of those cute men you see in the movies, the ones with the long silky hair, the sexy clothes, those piercing eyes that can make a girl faint in their presence, and those hot voices? My god he's gorgeous.' You thought as you take his hand and he helps you up on your feet.

" Kiki, and that's quite alright its just that I'm late for class and I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going…Sorry." You say innocently with a smile on your face to cover the dreamy look in your eyes.

" Well what class are you going to, maybe I can walk you there?" the man says and you suddenly notice you both are still holding hands so you separate from one another.

" Algebra 1 and I never caught your name." You say slyly trying to make him do something cute, like blush, or even stutter, but he doesn't even do anything of that kind. ' Damn he's good.' you think.

" Suichi Minagawa, and plus that's where im going may I escort you there?" The man says with a bow to his name. You giggle cause he looks like he's asking to take you away on a horse and carriage and never see this city again. He looks up at you with questioning eyes that looks so cute, like a new born cat opening its eyes for the first time so you stop giggling.

" Sure Suichi why not?" You say and you both head to the first class together. When you both get to the classroom Suichi opens the door for you. You say thanks and enter with Suichi right behind you. All the girls are giving you death glares as you enter the classroom and consult with the teacher about why you're late. She nods and motions for you to sit in your seat. As you are about to sit in your seat the teacher tries to get everyones attention.

" Class this is our new student, Suichi Minagawa. I want you to treat him just as you treat the rest of the students and make him feel welcomed. Suichi you may sit next to Ms. Takani by the window." The teacher says and you stare shell shocked at Suichi as he goes to sit next to you.

" You never told me you were a new student." You say alittle bit frustrated at the fact he never told you.

" Never got around to it. Sorry." He says and you both start to pay attention to the assignment your teacher is now giving you all.

" Now class this assignment will be a paired assignment. You all will be paired with the person you sit next to and this assignment will be due Thursday of next week which is a full week to complete it. And Yusuke no slacking." The teacher says as she stares at Yusuke in the front row.

" What I always do my homework!" Yusuke says trying to act innocent, making you laugh to yourself.

" Yah when the paper is due." Kuwabara says and starts to laugh out loud. Yusuke seems to be getting angry and then the bell rings and its time for the next class.

" I guess we are partners Kiki." Suichi says, as you both were about to leave the classroom.

" Yah well sometimes I might not be home because of work in the office. They are busy all the time…" You say with a sigh.

" You work!" Suichi says shocked as ever.

" Yah I work for the police, my father got me the job and it's a lot of fun and all, but it's a lot of work." You say. ' Sometimes I never have time to study for tests…' you think with a sweatdrop.

" Geez that's a really hard job." Suichi says with a hint of shock in his eyes as you both get to your lockers. (His is right across from yours. How awesome is that!)

" It's not really hard since I had a year of experience and plus I get to arrest people and drive the squad car once in awhile so it's actually quite cool when you think about it." You say and open your locker and a note flies out of it. ' What in the world?' you think as you pick it up off the ground and stuff it in your pocket of your jeans careful not to let Suichi see it. And to your relief he doesn't even notice it.

" Well maybe we can hang out late today how about at Sally's Café?" Suichi asks and you look up at him in surprise. No guy has ever had the guts to ask you that, well only your friends but they don't count as much as a person you just met asking you that question.

" Umm I'll have to check with my dad to let me have the day off. I bet he'll say yes so sure." You say happily and your inner self is bouncing up and down in excitement right now.

" How bout at 7?" Suichi asks and you nod your head in agreement as you get out the things you need for your next class and head your separate ways to your next classes. Ok im totally done here, well for chapter 2. Chapter three will be out as soon as I can type it out which will probably be tomorrow. Who wrote the note? I wont tell you until the next chapter! Lol I am so evil! Well till next time! Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok you I left all of you poor people where you're going to your next class. Ok lets begin!

" I wonder who wrote this note?" you ask yourself as you are walking down the corridors to your next class. You dig it out of your pocket and begin to open it the note is incased in a perfectly designed envelope with a heart for a seal on the back. You open it careful not to ruin it and take the letter out of the envelope. The letter is surrounded in a border of hearts and vines, whoever wrote this is very artistic. You begin to read it and gasp and the intelligent wording put to it. It reads, ' Dear Kiki, I would be most honored if you could meet me at lunch by the big oak tree by the football field. I've got something special to tell you and it would be great to have you hear it, it would be heart warming and would be a great honor if you would listen to what I have to say. Signed yours truly, your secret admirer.' " Jesus Christ on a corn dog! I got a secret admirer! Oh man but what about Suichi, what if he has feelings for me and he sees me with this…this…guy…and he gets heart broken? My mind hurts. Too much thought put into that. I guess I can see who it is and if anything I could just say I have a boyfriend and everything. Maybe Suichi can play along with me. Oh well I'll just have to wait till lunch." You say to yourself and walk into class.

Lunch

" Well here we go. Damn I'm sweating like a dog here…this isn't a good sign…pull your self together Kiki you can do it! I think…oh well here goes nothing." You say to yourself as you walk over to the big oak tree by the football field.

" Glad you came Kiki I was beginning to worry you wouldn't come." A voice says behind you. You turn around and come face to face with the hottest guy in school.

"Josh omg! You're my secret admirer! But…but… I…" you try to say and he puts a finger to your lips to hush you. His sparkling hazel eyes gaze deeply into your amber gold eyes.

" Kiki theres no need to doubt anything right now. The thing I wanted to tell you was…" Josh tries to say, but Suichi runs up to where you guys are and screams, " HE'S TRYING TO USE YOU KIKI! I HEARD EVERYTHING!"

" Suichi what in the…" You try to say but doubt fills your mind completely.

" Do you have any proof Suichi, I mean after all you gotta have the facts before you can say anything right Suichi?" Josh questions as he faces Suichi with hate and rage burning in his eyes. Suichi smirks and holds up a tape recorder and presses play. After the tape is finished your face is blank and unreadable and Josh begins to get angry.

" I had all the proof I needed, so if you don't mind why don't you tell Kiki the truth?" Suichi says and his smirk grows larger.

" I DON'T NEED TO SAY ANYTHING YOU FUCKING BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" Josh yells and tackles Suichi to the ground and they begin fighting.

" Josh stop it you're going to kill him! Josh stop!" you say as you try to get Josh off of Suichi, but Josh just punches you and you get rammed into the tree and fall unconscious.

" KIKI!" Suichi yells and punches Josh in the jaw sending him flying and Suichi runs over to you. " Kiki answer me! Kiki?" Suichi asks and then realizes your unconscious, picks you up, and then walks over towards the nurse's office. A bunch of people crowd around Josh and Suichi just walks away to the nurse's office. Once Suichi enters the nurse's office the nurse gasps in horror and runs over to you two.

" What happened!" the nurse exclaims as she starts to panic.

" She got unconscious trying to help me from a fight. Can you help her?" Suichi says alittle sadly. The nurse nods her head and takes you to one of the rooms and sets you on one of the beds. The nurse does some tests to see if you are just unconscious and not hurt badly, when she figures out that your just unconscious she allows Suichi to come in and she fixes him up since he's alittle bloody from the fight. " She will be up in a few minutes she's ok so she'll be able to go through to the rest of school. Just come back if theres anything wrong." The nurse says and smiles at Suichi and then leaves the room. Suichi takes a seat on the far end of the bed where you are in the middle and just watches you.

With the nurse

" Will she be ok!" Your father says on the other line of the phone with the nurse.

" Yes she will be ok the only thing I would suggest is that to just take it easy when she gets home. We wouldn't want her to spazz and then knock her self unconscious again so just let her rest she'll be just fine tomorrow." The nurse says to your father.

" Ok thanks nurse." Your father says.

" No problem that's what my job is about." The nurse says and they both hang up.

Back with you

You stir and then open your eyes to see Suichi right next to you. You jump and end up falling off the other side of the bed.

" Kiki are you ok!" Suichi asks as he goes over by you and helps you up.

" Yah im just fine don't worry about it…" You say and smile. ' Man my head hurts like hell! What happened? Oh yah… Josh hit me and knocked me unconscious… im going to kill him when I get the chance that fucking faker! If it wasn't for Suichi I would be falling for Josh's plot and all I need is to fall in love with a two timing bastard!' You think to yourself.

" Are you sure you're alright Kiki?" Suichi asks concerned. You look up in his eyes and you see concern and love mixing together in his emerald green eyes.

" Yah im ok thanks for caring Suichi your really nice. Oh and thanks for telling me about Josh you're a real life saver." You say with a red tint to your cheeks.

" No problem Kiki it's the least I can do for you agreeing to go hang with me later today." Suichi says and smiles at you. And damn it feels as if he's smirking at you sexily. Ok im sorry but that's it for chapter three. I give a special thanks to CrystalTwilight5 thank you soo much for supporting me! Woot woot! Lmao well till next time see yas!


	4. meeting someone angry?

Ok im really sorry for not updating… I had a bunch of things going on and the tamer of a fiery heart will have to wait for now… ok so I left off where Suichi was smiling at you ok!

" YOU…. DUMB ASS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I HAD TO SEARCH FOR YOU FOREVER! KOENMA WAS GETTING ON MY NERVE AND… ?" A girl with black hair and red streaks with crimson colored eyes wearing a red and black kimono asks.

" Shinrae? What are you doing here?" Suichi asks the now known Shinrae. Shinrae glares at him and has her hand on her hip while tapping her foot.

" I could ask you the same thing! You're supposed to be in Sp…I mean… at home!" Shinrae says and stares at you weirdly. "Who are you?" Shinrae asks you.

" Kiki Takani." You say and look up at Shinrae.

" Shinrae Sohma! Kur…I mean Suichi, Koenma wants to see us a.s.a.p." Shinrae says, bows and exits the room. You look at Suichi and ask, "Who's Koenma?"

" My boss… I guess I have to get going. Don't worry I wont forget 7 at Sally's Café. Bye Kiki." Suichi says. You say bye back and he leaves and you decide to go home.

With Suichi

" You idiot you almost made me blow it! Why were you talking to that girl?" Shinrae says as she jumps down from a tree infront Suichi.

" That girl happens to be the one we are looking for!" Suichi says angered by Shinrae's question. Shinrae looks at him with a sweatdrop and shrugs.

" I didn't know that. Don't get so angry with me, you forgot to mention it! I knew she looked kinda familiar, but I didn't want to say anything. Come on you know how binky breath gets impatient." Shinrae says and a portal appears infront of them and they both step in and end up in a huge office with one desk and a chair behind it, with some chairs in the front of the desk. " Now shoot Koenma some of us don't got all day." Shinrae says with a sigh as she plops down in one of the chairs.

The chair behind the desk turns around and a toddler appears, staring at both Shinrae and Suichi. " You should know why you're here Kurama. But I don't think Shinrae knows." The toddler says and Suichi nods his head while Shinrae sits there confused.

" No I don't know. Enlighten me with the boredom you have in store for me." Shinrae says and leans her chin on her hand.

" No need for sass Shinrae, I called you both down here to investigate Kiki Takani, or shall I say keep an eye on her for the matter. Demons are finding out about her and are getting in to human world as we speak. So you must protect her without letting her know your demons also." Koenma says and eyes Shinrae with nervousness.

" Don't look at me that way Koenma I wont mess this up I promise. But you just gotta keep lover boy here from making the moves on Kiki." Shinrae says as she smirks at a now mad Suichi.

" Shut up Shinrae! That's none of your business!" Suichi says and glares at Shinrae as she sits there proudly.

" Knock it off you two! Kurama don't get too close to her and Shinrae don't get on Kurama's nerves, understood?" Koenma says and Shinrae and Suichi both nod their heads. A portal appears and they both climb in it and wind up at the park again. " Sigh im gonna head over to Yusuke's since I gotta stay here and keep an eye on Kiki. Kurama you do what you gotta do ok?" Shinrae says and runs off into the night. Suichi nods and walks back to his house. Ok im sorry I haven't updated in awhile and everything but I had writer's block… which sucked big time… so for now this is all I have tune in next time for Hands Up for Love chapter 5!


End file.
